Two Strikes and An Out
by x8The-Mask8x
Summary: Ruth & Arnold finally get togetyher but Arnold finds the relationship isn't as wonderful as he'd expected. Confused, he turns to someone you'd never expect. [Chapter Two Up]
1. Chapter One

Two Strikes and An Out  
_Chapter 1 _

  
Author name – x8The-Mask8x

  
Author email – Green1418@aol.com

  
Category – Angst/Romance/General

  
Spoilers - All Shows

  
Rating – PG, fluff with unneeded name-calling.

  
Long Summary – Set in their 7th and 8th years, Arnold finally hooks up with Ruth, only to realize (yet again) that she isn't everything he thought she was. Trying to find where his feelings really lie, Arnold makes an odd bond with someone you'd never expect!

  
Short summary – Confusion rises as Arnold tries to sort out his relationships. Baseball is a sordid therapy and Gerald thinks he's Prince!

  
Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created, produced, and owned by Snee-Oosh Inc. and Nickelodeon, which is owned by Viacom, and no support or endorsement of this fanfiction is expressed or implied by Viacom, Nickelodeon, or anyone involved with the production of the show.

*********************************************************************************************

****

Thursday Night -   
  
Arnold's Voice: I'd waited almost my whole adolescent life to get a chance with Ruth. I'd been nearly obsessed, for lack of a better word, with her every movement. Sure, she was older than me and horribly out of my reach… but still I held on to straw and fought to obtain her attention. (_Arnold and Ruth are sitting at a secluded table in Chez Paris, gazing idly around the room, a plate of half eaten fediccini alfredo in front of them._.) Eventually I succeeded, in seventh grade. I'd grown considerably taller, my hair was it's same spiky blonde and I wasn't wearing four and five layers of clothing like I had at PS118. No, I was into the typical boarder-shorts and surf-logo T-shirts. Ruth hadn't lost her thin figure or her long limbs, but she sported her typical miniskirts of many colors and tank tops to match. Ruth hadn't changed much, still wearing her hair down to her shoulders. We'd been together nearly three weeks when I decided to take her to _Chez Paris_, the most expensive French restaurant in town…  


  
Arnold: Wow, I can't believe it's been three weeks...   
  
Ruth: It's nothing great, Arnold. I've been in longer relationships - ours just needs time to grow.   
  
Arnold: Oh, well now that you put it that way... I guess it really isn't that long.   
  
Ruth: Oh, Arnold, you're so funny. Oops, excuse me, I have to use the restroom.   
  
(_Arnold, digging in his back pocket, pulls out a cell phone and quickly dials a familiar number._)  
  
Gerald: Prince - speak to me.  
  
Arnold: Hey Gerald, it's Arnold. Listen, I need your advice...  
  
Gerald: I am NOT Gerald, I am Prince or the artist formerly known as 'Gerald'. Anyways, Arnold - mah man - advice on what?  
  
Arnold: Gerald, I'm having thoughts that my whole relationship with Ruth is a kind of shame. We really have nothing in common, we hardly talk - we're just the two most popular kids at PS119... but we've only been together three weeks, is it right to just break up with her?  
  
Gerald: I am NOT Gerald, I am Prince! And your reservation about your relationship with Ruth reminds me of a song I hold dear to my heart. Here, I'll sing it for you...  
  
Arnold: Gerald, this is serious. I don't have time to play pop star, Ruth'll be back any minute...  
  
Gerald (_singing Raspberry Beret_): I was working part time in a five-and-dime, my boss was Mr. McGee. He told me several times that he didn't like my kind, 'cause I was a bit too leisurely. Seems that I was busy doing something close to nothing, but different than the day before. That's when I saw her, oh, I saw her... she walked in through the out door, out door...  
  
Arnold: Gerald, alright alright, the artist formerly known as Gerald, would you quit joking around? I'm desperate for advice here!  
  
Gerald (_still singing_): She wore a raspberry beret, the kind you find in a second hand store. Raspberry beret and if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more. Raspberry beret... I think I love her...  
  
(_Arnold hangs up, putting the cell in his back pocket as Ruth comes back to the table. They sit again in an awkward silence while Arnold waits anxiously for the bill to arrive_.)  
  
Arnold (_muttering_): Some advice, Gerald.  
  
Ruth: Hmm? What'd you say?  
  
Arnold: Oh, nothing. Just wondering where the bill was.  
  
Ruth (_large smile_): Oh, Arnold, you are such a good boyfriend. Chez Paris is so expensive, I'm surprised you opted for this place. It's not your average three-week anniversary spot, you know?  
  
Arnold (_sighing heavily as the waiter brings the bill_): Yeah, I know.  
  
Ruth (_frowning_): The bill looks a little high, are you sure you can pay for it all?  
  
Arnold (_sighing again_): Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Ruth (_frowning deeper_): Arnold, what's wrong?  
  
Arnold (_handing wad of cash to waiter_): Nothing, Ruth. Nothing is wrong.  
  
Ruth (_large smile again_): Good, listen, this week has been wonderful, but for next week's anniversary I think we should...  
  
Arnold's Voice: There was always a 'but' when it all came down. (_Arnold sits and listens, looking miserably bored, nodding in silently oblivious approval while Ruth talks animatedly_) Nothing ever seemed to be good enough for Ruth. She always wanted more, always needed more. The girl was high maintenance, not that any girl wasn't.  
  
Ruth: So, you like the idea?  
  
Arnold: What idea?  
  
Ruth (_huffing_): Oh, Arnold, you didn't hear anything I said, did you?  
  
Arnold (_backtracking_): Of course I did, I think your idea is great. I'd love to.  
  
Ruth (_a surprised look on her face_): Wow, Arnold, I would never have expected you to agree to this. Oh, you make me so happy! (_Ruth leans over the table and kisses Arnold's nose_) I'll have Mummy make reservations - I can't believe this, a whole day at the spa with my own boyfriend! The girls will be so jealous.  
  
(_Arnold, looking mortified, gets up from the table and the two exit. Ruth's parents are waiting outside in their car as the couple walks out onto the sidewalk_.)  
  
Ruth: I called my parents while I was in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind.  
  
Arnold: Not at all. I had a lot of... fun, tonight.  
  
Ruth (_big smile_): Mmm, me too. Thanks for everything, Arnold. You're the best boyfriend ever. (_She kisses his cheek_) Night.  
  
Arnold's Voice (_Arnold watches Ruth drive away before slumping against a lamp post_): A whole day at the spa? What was I... gay?  
  
(_Arnold walks home and crashes onto the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep_.)  
  
*************************************************************************************  
**Friday Morning** -

  
Gerald: Arnold, Arnold - mah man - wake up!   
  
Arnold (_rolling over, rubbing his eyes_): Gerald?  
  
Gerald (_hands on his hips like a girl_): Foo, for the last time, I am NOT Gerald, I'm PRINCE!  
  
Arnold's Voice: I had no idea what Gerald was wearing, (_Gerald dressed in violet, tight leather pants and matching jacket with cream ascot with a violent day-glow orange feather in his matching hat_) but at eight in the morning, it was too much.  
  
Arnold: You're still going on about that whole 'Prince' thing?  
  
Gerald: What do you mean?  
  
Arnold (_groaning as he sits up on his bed_): Ugh, nothing. Nevermind. Thanks for the advice last night, by the way.  
  
Gerald (_large grin_): Any time, pal. _Raspberry Beret_ was always one of my personal favorites.  
  
Arnold (_saunters over to his closet, starts sifting through clothes_): The song didn't help at all, Gerald, I needed ADVICE.  
  
Gerald: Prince's songs ARE advice, Arnold. They are full of sensual healing powers, all you had to do was sing.  
  
Arnold: I don't think singing would've solved my problem, Gerald. Ruth is making me miserable and broke. I spent over fifty dollars paying for pasta last night.  
  
Gerald (_looking thoughtful_): Hmm, pasta. That reminds me of the one time I went on tour and we invited some of the fans to dinner. They asked me to sing 'Let's Go Crazy' just for them. I love that song_! (starts singing Let's Go Crazy_.)  
  
Arnold (_huffing as he dresses in his closet_): Gerald! Would you quit with the singing already? You can't have a mid-life crisis at twelve!  
  
Gerald (_still singing and dancing around Arnold's room_): If you don't like the world you're living in, take a look around you. At least you got friends. I called my old lady for a friendly word, she just picked up the phone, dropped it on the floor "ssss ahh, sss ahh !" is all I heard...  
  
Arnold's voice: It was bad enough that I was barely awake, but a dancing leather-clad Gerald just proved that the world around me was spinning off its axis. (_Arnold, looking quite disturbed, exits the room_) The boarding house was eerily quiet as I went downstairs to find Grandpa for some advice, seeing as he was the second wisest person I could think of at the moment.  
  
(Arnold enters the living room to find Grandpa puttering around in a toolbox)  
  
Grandpa: Now where is that derned screwdriver?  
  
Arnold: Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: Mornin' Shortman! How'd your date go last night?  
  
Arnold: Bad, that's kind of what I came to ask you about.  
  
Grandpa: Eh? Your girl give you a hard time, Shortman?  
  
Arnold: Well, Grandpa, it's like we are just - together. We don't have anything in common and we don't really even talk to each other.  
  
(_The phone rings and Grandpa answers it_)  
  
Grandpa: Uh huh, uh huh, yes. Well, I will relay the message. Alright now, buh-bye. (_hangs up the phone_)  
  
Arnold: Who was that, Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: That was Ruth. She said to tell you that the plans you discussed last night were already made. Something about a spa?  
  
Arnold (_huffs, throwing head into hands_): See what I mean, we don't talk! I would never have agreed to go to a spa if I'd been...  
  
Grandpa (_still puttering for the screwdriver_): Listen, Shortman, not all relationships work out. If you and Ruth are having your problems, then maybe its best if you are just friends.  
  
Arnold (_smile of relief_): Thanks, Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: Don't mention it.  
  
Arnold's voice: Good old' Grandpa, always full of sage wisdom. (_Arnold enters the kitchen to find Grandma chasing after fly enthusiastically_) Grandma, on the other hand, she was good for cheering people up. I mean, how many grandmothers do you know who believe they are living on an African Safari?  
  
Arnold (_taking a seat at the table_): Hey Grandma.  
  
Grandma (_flapping fly-swatter at fly_): Hello Kimba, would you like some breakfast?  
Arnold: Sure, Grandma.  
  
Grandma (_hits fly-swatter hard against countertop_): Alright, it'll be on the table as soon as I kill it!  
  
(_Arnold gets up and heads back upstairs - Gerald is still singing Let's Go Crazy and is doing something similar to the Mambo on Arnold's desk_)  
  
Gerald (jumping off the desk and landing next to Arnold on the couch): Aww, come on, Arnold, the whole Ruth-thing can't be all-bad. You know what you need? You need to sing - it's times like these when a classic makes everything all right. It's times like these where the only song that'll do is... 'When Doves Cry.'  
  
Arnold (_looking irritated_): Gerald, I don't want to sing. I need to do something... I'm going to go down to the lot and hit the ball around.  
  
Gerald: Alright - mah man - but you don't know what you're missing.  
  
Arnold's Voice: Thankfully, I didn't have to know. (_Arnold grabs his bat and his ball and heads out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the street_)


	2. Chapter Two

Two Strikes and An Out  
_Chapter Two_

  
Author name – x8The-Mask8x

  
Author email – Green1418@aol.com

  
Category – Angst/Romance/General

  
Spoilers - All Shows

  
Rating – PG, fluff with unneeded name-calling.

  
Long Summary – Set in their 7th and 8th years, Arnold finally hooks up with Ruth, only to realize (yet again) that she isn't everything he thought she was. Trying to find where his feelings really lie, Arnold makes an odd bond with someone you'd never expect!

  
Short summary – Confusion rises as Arnold tries to sort out his relationships. Baseball is a sordid therapy and Gerald thinks he's Prince!

  
Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created, produced, and owned by Snee-Oosh Inc. and Nickelodeon, which is owned by Viacom, and no support or endorsement of this fanfiction is expressed or implied by Viacom, Nickelodeon, or anyone involved with the production of the show.

**************************************************************************************

__

Last Time  
  
(_Arnold gets up and heads back upstairs - Gerald is still singing Let's Go Crazy and is doing something similar to the Mambo on Arnold's desk_)  
  
Gerald (jumping off the desk and landing next to Arnold on the couch): Aww, come on, Arnold, the whole Ruth-thing can't be all-bad. You know what you need? You need to sing - it's times like these when a classic makes everything all right. It's times like these where the only song that'll do is... 'When Doves Cry.'  
  
Arnold (_looking irritated_): Gerald, I don't want to sing. I need to do something... I'm going to go down to the lot and hit the ball around.  
  
Gerald: Alright - mah man - but you don't know what you're missing.  
  
Arnold's Voice: Thankfully, I didn't have to know. (_Arnold grabs his bat and his ball and heads out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the street_)

**************************************************************************************_Chapter Two_

(_Arnold is in Gerald's Field, hitting the ball from the pitcher's mound into the backstop_)  
  
Arnold's Voice: I was confused… about Ruth, why Gerald was acting like Prince. Things like this aren't supposed to plague a seventh grader! Sure, playing ball was a kind of sordid therapy, pumping adrenaline did wonders for the human mind – but what I didn't expect was to meet someone I could confide in without prejudice or harassment, without having to listen to Prince's Greatest Hits in stereo...  
  
(_Arnold's ball flies over the backstop and lands against the wall_)  
  
Girl's Voice: Ouch! Hey, could you watch it?  
  
Arnold (_walking over to the sight at which his ball fell_): Nadine? What are you doing on the ground?  
  
Nadine: Oh, hey Arnold. I'm looking for a bug.  
  
(_Arnold gets on his knees next to Nadine's crouching figure_)  
  
Arnold's Voice: Nadine wasn't what anyone would consider 'pretty.' She had a gritty dark complexion with stringy straw-colored hair. She was as tall as I was with an angular face and dark brown eyes. You could tell she spent most of her waking hours outdoors, her T-shirt and shorts held deep grass stains and embedded dirt. She was just one of the guys, she _did_ have a pet tarantula.  
  
Arnold: A bug?  
  
Nadine (_holding a magnifying glass under her shadow_): Yeah, it's a really rare cockroach… it sends off an inverted pheromone triggering asthmatic-reactions in humans. I plan on breeding it with a typical house roach to see the percentage of their offspring that will have that characteristic.  
  
(_Arnold makes a quizzical looking face before shrugging and looking at the ground through Nadine's magnifying glass_)  
  
Nadine (_sheepishly_): I'm kind of a nature-freak.  
  
Arnold: What your doing sounds cool, sort of scientific. I like science.  
  
Nadine (_a nervous smile_): Oh, really? I wouldn't figure you for a science-guy.  
  
Arnold (_also nervous smile_): Yeah, I like applied science – technology and electronics. My science project this year is on how much electromagnetic radiation electronic equipment sends out.  
  
Nadine (_looking impressed_): That sounds really interesting, Arnold. I'm surprised. Oh!  
  
(_Arnold had moved and a faint squashing noise was heard. He lifted his hand and looked away, crushed cockroach body parts falling from his open palm_)  
  
Arnold: I-I, that wasn't it was it?  
  
Nadine (_observing with a magnifying glass, then sighing heavily_): Yes – that was it. Oh well, I'll just have to hurry and start a new science project.  
  
Arnold (_looking very apologetic_): I'm so sorry, I didn't – I should've been – I'll help you pick out a new science project!  
  
Nadine (_waving a dismissive hand_): Don't worry about it, Arnold, you weren't paying attention. Accidents happen.  
  
(_Nadine stands up and dusts off her knees, Arnold wipes the remains of the cockroach on his shorts before grabbing his bat and propping it against his shoulder_)  
  
Arnold: Listen, I feel horrible – I didn't know that it was your science project. It's my duty as the fall-guy to help you find a new one.

Nadine (_looking at Arnold with a confused look_): It's not really a big deal, Arnold. I know how busy you must be – ya' know, being popular. I wouldn't expect you to sacrifice your schedule to help me.  
  
Arnold: It's not a problem, I can come over tonight if it's good for you – 

Nadine: But Arnold, tonight is Halloween, remember?  
  
Arnold's Voice: It had completely slipped my mind that it was Halloween. I hadn't gotten a costume, I hadn't gotten out my lucky pillow-case, I hadn't done anything at all that day but brood.  
  
Arnold (_looking dumbstruck_): Oh, man, it is! Why don't you come trick or treating with Gerald and me? We could talk about the science project then.  
  
Nadine (_looking slightly disappointed_): Well, I'd like to but Rhonda's having a Halloween Party. How about you and Gerald stop by? Maybe by then we'll have come up with a few ideas?  
  
Arnold (_smiling_): That sounds great, listen, I really am sorry about the bug.  
  
Nadine (_half-laughing_): Don't worry about it, but I guess I should get home and get cleaned up. Rhonda wants me to help set up for the party.  
  
(_Nadine walks past Arnold and stops at the sidewalk_)  
  
Nadine: Thanks, Arnold, for offering to help. See you later!  
  
(_Nadine takes a left and disappears from sight. Arnold picks up his baseball and heads back to the Sunset Arms, feelings immensely better than he had before_)  
  
Arnold's Voice: Maybe I was just in need of a good conversation. Maybe I was deprived of friendly companionship. Maybe I was just tired of Gerald's singing. The fact was, after Nadine left me behind the backstop at Gerald's Field, I had completely forgotten about my problem with. She'd kept me preoccupied with an actual interesting subject – science. Nadine had intrigued me with her brilliant science project and there was just some unusual look of defeat in her eyes when I'd accidentally crushed the roach. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I didn't like the look of sadness that ran through her face and I suddenly felt this odd urge to make it go away… to never see it again.  
  
(_Arnold, stopping short of the stairs into his attic bedroom, pauses to think of the look on Nadine's face when she'd seen the squashed bug. Shuddering slightly, he pulled the cord and mounted the step. Gerald was nowhere in sight and Arnold let out a breath of relief…_) 

**************************************************************************************


End file.
